Coming Clean
by Scattered Bronze
Summary: "You're just the boy who made all the wrong choices, for all the right reasons."


"Hermione! Ginny screeched, running across the lawn to meet her best friend. She practically tackled Hermione into a hug. "It's so good to see you again!" Ginny said, pulling back to look Hermione in the eyes. "Good to see you too, Ginny! Although it has only been, like what? Six weeks?" Hermione teased, wrapping her arm around Ginny's shoulders and walking towards the house. The sun was high in the sky, shining down on the Burrow below. After a beautiful spring, full of new life and hope, the heat of summer was finally starting to taper off. It was strange not living with the constant fear of Voldermort pressing on you. The Wizarding World was free at last.

"What can I say? It's been crazy here with all the boys." Ginny sighed, shaking her head. Harry had moved in with the Weasleys after the war, despite the Dursley's sudden interest in him again. Dudley had been pulling some strings, apparently. Ginny, of course, was ecstatic that her boyfriend was living under the same roof as her, but it added complications to their relationship. Like fighting. Hermione had already received many owls from Ginny and Harry asking for advice on how to patch things up. Hermione didn't credit herself helpful though, considering her relationship with Ron. They were on the outs, as usual. They both loved each other dearly; they just didn't get along much.

"Good gracious! Is that our Hermione I hear?" Mrs. Weasley came running to the door to meet them. Hermione was engulfed in another hug, and the pounding footsteps of Harry and Ron meant another hug was in order.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, almost choking her. Ron snatched her away from Harry and swept her off her feet. They didn't kiss, not only because there were so many people around, but because Hermione was on a no-kissing policy, trying to weed out the issues of their relationship.

"How have you been, darling?" Mrs. Weasley asked when Hermione was all hugged and cuddled out. "You must be exhausted, let me put some tea on." Mrs. Weasley beckoned Hermione to follow her into the kitchen where she began to brew some raspberry tea.

"I've been great, thanks." Hermione replied cheerfully. She told them all about her travels and studies. She was searching for a reverse of the Obliviate spell. Without much luck, she decided to take a breather and enjoy the rest of the summer before she applied for a job at the Ministry. Ron and Harry were already making plans to be aurors, and Ginny still had a year of Hogwarts left.

"I wish there was a cure, dearest. You know you're always welcome here though." Mrs. Weasley set a tea mug down in front of Hermione. She smiled, but then put on a stern face and looked at Ginny, Harry and Ron. "You've all got chores to do. Ginny, I want the bed stripped and ready for Hermione. You could put her stuff away too. Ronald, if that room isn't clean, so help me I will hex you. Harry, dear," Hermione almost laughed at the suddenly sweet tone when Mrs. Weasley spoke to Harry, "If you could just help me with the dishes while I go pick some things in garden for supper, I'd be a happy woman."

Harry nodded, "Of course, Mrs. Weasley."

"Either Mum or Molly, dear. It's been a few months; you need to start picking up on that. You too, Hermione, sweetheart. Mum or Molly." with that, Mrs. Weasley-Molly- grabbed a basket and headed out to the garden.

Ron mumbled something inaudible, which was probably a good thing, kissed Hermione on the cheek and headed up to clean his terror zone bedroom. Ginny sighed, "Wish it didn't turn into military camp suddenly. Puts a damper on things. I'll go get things straighten up. See you in a bit, 'Mione. Harry."

That left Harry and Hermione alone in the kitchen. Harry smiled at her, and headed over to the sink to start washing dishes. "She should just put a spell on the dishes. It'd save loads of time." he said, jokingly. Hermione knew Harry was happy to be at the Burrow. It was the best home he had ever had.

"No more adventures since we've been apart?" Hermione asked, standing up and putting her now empty mug in the sink.

"Nope. Been pretty quiet around here. Except for all the constant bickering, of course. If it's not between Ginny and me, Ron and me, or Ron and Ginny, a parent starts a quarrel. We're all just a bit stir crazy, I guess. Not used to relaxation." Harry answered. Harry Potter and relaxation didn't seem like your average combination. If Harry didn't find trouble, trouble found Harry. Always. They talked for a while longer, catching up, before Hermione decided to go help Ginny unload her stuff.

"See you at dinner." Hermione called, as she headed up the winding staircase. She tapped lightly on Ginny's closed door, and heard Ginny's footsteps approaching it.

"I'm so glad you're here." Ginny let Hermione in, and closed the door behind her, "It's been mad. I can't wait for the Reunion Ball."

"What Reunion Ball?" Hermione questioned.

"The Reunion Ball? At Hogwarts?" Ginny could tell Hermione wasn't catching on so she explained, "All students, friendly word for survivors, are invited to a gala at Hogwarts; celebrating the age of peace that we're advancing on. It's gonna be great! Some people are even saying they're going to repeat Year Seven, just because they had such a bad experience before."

"A ball sounds lovely, especially since it means meeting up with old friends." Hermione frowned, "But repeating Year Seven?"

"Harry and Ron are considering it. They missed out on so much. I know almost everyone else is. You don't need to though, you know it all."

"Still, it might be fun. We'd be in the same grade." Hermione nudged Ginny with her elbow. Harry and Ron had missed out on a lot. They skipped the whole year. Hermione needed to be focused on her quest for a cure, but maybe...maybe she could give at least some of her time to school. Hogwarts really was a magical place. Maybe Professor, or now Headmistress, McGonagall would give her some slack and let her attend only a few classes. Even thought she was sure she could get a job anywhere, it would look nice on her resume to have a Hogwarts diploma.

"When is the ball, Ginny?" Hermione asked, curiously.

Ginny grinned, "Next Friday. A week away. I've had my dress planned out for months though." she walked to the closet and opened a door, revealing a sparkly blue dress. "Fleur picked it out for me." Ginny admit, embarrassed, "But I liked it enough."

"It's gorgeous!" Hermione said, admiring the gown, "Harry won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Oh...shush." Ginny turned a shade pinker, and looked away, "How about you though? Will you come?"

"I guess, if it means that much to you. I don't have a dress though." Hermione shrugged, "I'm not one for balls either though. The last time I actually went to one was Year Four."

"You were breathtaking then, you'll be drop dead beautiful now. We'll go shopping tomorrow morning. I'm not letting you weasel out of this." Ginny insisted, poking Hermione.

* * *

Ginny, being true to her word, woke Hermione up at the crack of dawn the next morning. After a fairly smooth evening before, they had decided to leave bright and early to beat the Saturday mall crowds. They were going out amongst the muggles, instead of shopping in Diagon Alley. Ginny forced Harry and Ron to join them, much to both of the boys' disappointment.

"I don't get it. Why do we have to help Hermione find a dress? She looks good in anything." Ron complained, trudging through the thirtieth dress shop. Anything anyone had found so far was either too revealing, too florid, or just plain ugly. Ron always liked the immodest ones, but Harry would shoot it down saying it made him feel uncomfortable. "He's just a prude, don't mind him." Ron grumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "He's also my best friend and I respect his opinion. Besides, I don't like showing my skin anymore than he likes it."

"It's sort of insulting, don't you think Harry? Telling a girl you don't like what she's got to display?" Ron ignored Hermione, because the particular red dress she had just taken off was amazing. "Hermione knows I think she's beautiful-" Harry began, but Ginny cut him off. "Ron, if Hermione showed up in some slut dress, all the guys would be staring and trying to dance with her and ticking you off. Stop being a jerk. Her eyes are on her face." Ginny threw a black dress over the changing room door. "Tell me what you think of this one." After several minutes of silence, and weird looks from other passing shoppers, Hermione opened the stall door.

"I think..." Hermione began, nervously biting her lip, searching for approval.

"...that's the one." Ginny, Harry and Ron all said at once.

Hermione exhaled, relieved. "Really? You think?"

"I know!" exclaimed Ginny, "It's perfect. It shows off your curves but it still modest enough that you won't feel like Lavender Brown and the color black is just plain sexy."

"It looks great, Hermione." Harry agreed, in fewer words.

"Why're you bringing Lav into it?" Ron asked, "But they're right Hermione, it's beautiful. You're beautiful."

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, guys." she went back into the changing stall and slipped back into her normal clothes. They bought the dress and headed back to the Burrow, looking forward to the upcoming event.

* * *

They stood on platform 9 3/4, awaiting the Hogwarts Express.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this." Ron said to Ginny, carrying his Hogwarts trunk. "You too, Harry. It is a bit crazy. Why are we going back to the school when we have to option not to?"

"Because we want too. Or, I want to. Come on, Ron. If anything, it's a way to replace the memories of the Hogwarts Battle." Harry argued, shouldering his bag and Ginny's. He was being courteous, while Ron was being lazy. "Look, you can leave after the ball if you want. Or, we could stick together, make up for lost time and have a Hogwarts diploma hanging on our walls to show our kids."

"Guess you're right." Ron agreed, still seeming agitated. Hogwarts was a wonderful place, but when Hermione or Harry were always at the top of the students list and he was towards the bottom, Ron lost motivation to study. He was only going so he didn't feel left out or alone.

The sound of a train pulling into the station shook them all out of their separate thoughts. They boarded the train and made their way into a compartment, storing their bags above their heads. Harry and Ron sat beside each other, opposite from Hermione and Ginny. After everyone was on the express, with an ignoramus lurch, the train started forward to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The four sat in silence for awhile, obviously lost in the memories the train held. Harry was thinking about the time Remus Lupin saved him from the dementor. He missed Lupin dearly. He didn't understand why he had to die. He didn't understand why Tonks had to die, or Fred Weasley or Sirius... or even Snape. Severus Snape was Harry's new hero. Everything he had done had a purpose behind it. Protecting Harry. Loving Lily. If only Harry had known. Ginny seemed to notice Harry was feeling down, and reached out to grab his hand. She squeezed it, comfortingly, and Harry smiled weakly. Ron, being Harry's best friend, started to put the pieces together. The last year had been the worst of his life. Sure, there had been good times, but they couldn't even compare to all the horrible, awful times.

Noticing the now sour tone and aura of the compartment, Hermione decided to go for a walk in the corridors. She left quickly, before anyone could stop her or volunteer to join her. She loved her friends, but sometimes she just needed air. She closed the door behind her, slowly and carefully wandering the hall. She went into the fancier car, in search of Luna Lovegood. Luna's father, as eccentric as he may be, paid for her first class ride.

"Hello, Hermione. Seen any Nargles lately?" Luna's soft voice called from behind her. Hermione whipped around, and hugged Luna happily, "Luna!"

"Careful, don't squash me. Neville might be sad." Luna giggled, hugging Hermione back tightly. After the war, Neville and Luna had gotten together. It was about time too.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Neville asked, coming over to join the hug, "Have you come back to take the year again too?"

"Well, something like that." Hermione answered, smiling brightly, "Are you going to the ball?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Neville said, now wrapping his arms around Luna, "We're going to match too."

"That's right, Neville-kin." Luna nodded, a slight smile playing at her lips, "You better believe we are."

Hermione laughed as Neville whispered to her, "I still haven't seen what Luna made for me." He couldn't be too worried though. They were both in good hands.

After greeting some more old friends, she decided to head back to the compartment. On her way back, she spotted Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They sat across from each other, but both were watching Hermione warily. Hermione didn't know whether to acknowlege them or just keep moving. She decided on the latter. Some Slytherins had come over to the light side, some were neutral, and then some hadn't changed a bit. She didn't really want to find out what those two were.

She finally returned to the compartment and sat down again next to Ginny. They were all in good spirits again, thankfully. "Hey, Hermy. Where'd you go?" Ron asked, cheerfully. She smiled, "For a walk." He opened his mouth to say something, but the loud speakers squeaked, interrupting him.

"Attention Students, we are now arriving at the station. Please gather your things and be prepared to exit. Welcome home."

All four of them hurried to look out the window, taking in the castle in the distance.

Yes. They were finally home.

* * *

_**I wrote this a long, long time ago. Any questions or comments highly appreciated. I don't remember where I was going with this.**_


End file.
